characterromancefandomcom-20200213-history
Hal Jordan / Green Lantern
Earth-One / Post-Crisis / New Earth # Jennifer is discussed in the 90s comics as Hal’s high school sweetheart. # Carol Ferris - Hal had attempted to woo his boss at his flight base for a while. Eventually, he succeeded. I’m not sure where in the midst of this the rest of these love interests came. --Iona Vane - In the year 5700 A.D., an advanced Earth civilization determines that Green Lantern Hal Jordan would be perfect as their military leader to get them out of a jam. So, via their time-travel technology, they kidnap Green Lantern, brainwash him into taking on a new identity as their hero (“Pol Manning”), and give him a girlfirend Iona Van, reluctant at first, falls in love with him.. But Green Lantern never quite remembers her after he bails the future out of trouble and gets sent back to his own time 3. Onu Murtu - Even though Hal claims to be in love with Carol, he’s intrigued by Dorine -- especially when she keeps brushing off his advances. It later turns out that Dorine is actually an alien named Onu Murtu, who is on Earth to research how to free her people from some intergalactic baddies called the Headmen. Green Lantern helps Onu fight off the Headmen, after which she goes back to her home planet. Before she leaves, Onu hands Green Lantern a letter for Hal Jordan, letting him know he had won her heart. -- Katma Tui and Hal continually flirted with, and even kissed a time or two, before she married John Stewart. Carol announces that she’s engaged to a man named Jason Belmore. Hal becomes distraught and quits his job as a test pilot, becoming an insurance adjustor. 4. Eve Doremus - Hal has the opposite problem with Eve that he had with Carol, in that Eve likes Hal Jordan but isnt crazy about GL. The job comes to an end before too long 5. Olivia Reynolds - Soon Hal has another new job, as a sales representative for a toy company. He meets rival toy rep Olivia Reynolds and becomes intrigued by her Hal soon abandons both his job and Olivia Reynolds to join Green Arrow, Black Canary, and the “Old-Timer” on their now-famous tour of America as the Hard-Traveling Heroes. During this time, Hal and Carol are reunited. Hal reveals his secret identity to her, and they finally begin a committed relationship. This ends because Carol believes that she is an “ordinary woman,” who needs an “ordinary man.” 6. Kari Limbo - After teaming up with Guy Gardner, Guy apparently dies. Hal then grows close to Guy’s flame, Kari Limbo, to whom he reveals his secret identity. The two come close to getting married. But when Guy is discovered to be alive, Kari breaks off her relationship with Hal. Hal then goes back to Ferris Air, back to work for Carol, and the two soon get back together. The Guardians then declare that Hal Jordan has spent too much time on Earth, and decree that he should spend a year outside the planet, in other areas of the sector. Hal and Carol decide to remain commited to one another. But during the year, Hal once again meets Onu Murtu, and, apparently, has a thing with her while he’s there (I’m not sure if he actually carries on a cheating relationship or not) After returning to Earth, Carol demands that he choose between her and being GL. He chooses her, and gives up the ring. Carol later is possessed once again by Star Sapphire, and leaves Earth. Hal once again becomes GL, the leader of a new squadron based on Earth. 7. Arisia is Hal’s fellow Green Lantern, who continues to hero-worship and throw herself at Hal every chance she gets. Hal continually rebuffs her advances, even calling her “little sister.” After becoming part of the Green Lantern Corps stationed on Earth, Arisia’s appearance begins to change. She soon resembles a mature and very exotic woman -- a change brought on by her power ring responding to her subconscious wishes. Thus transformed, and apparently matured, Arisia confronts Hal over her feelings for him, and he finally relents. The two begin a committed relationship (one which is complicated when they discover Kilowog is in love with her!) Soon after Hal and Arisia become a couple (and John Stewart and Katma Tui get married), events bring about the temporary fall of the Green Lantern Corps. For a while Hal is one of only a few Green Lanterns in the universe left with working power rings. Hal and Arisia remain together on Earth, and Arisia even gets a job as a fashion model. (this might be one of the earliest examples of Hal being shown to be sexually active) Hal and Arisia break up eventually, but remain friends. 8. Rose Lewis - While wandering around the countryside, Hal decides to drop in on a woman named Rose Lewis, who he met when he and Green Arrow visited her town way back in the Hard-Traveling Heroes days. Rose hires Hal to help with chores on her farm, and the two flirt with each other and engage in playful banter. Rose soon finds out that Hal is Green Lantern (a fact that doesn’t exactly thrill her because she doesn’t approve of super-heroes), and her entire town becomes kidnapped by an insane Guardian of the Universe and made part of what’s known as the Mosaic world. Hal, John, and Guy all team up to defeat the insane Guardian, which also brings about the return of the Green Lantern Corps. The Guardians decide to keep all of the kidnapped interplanetary communities on the Mosaic world for a time. John Stewart is left in charge of Mosaic. John and Rose soon become a couple, and Hal isn’t happy about it. In fact, he accuses John of brainwashing Rose. A Green Lantern battle royale soon explodes over the situation, and John ultimately wins the fight. Hal concedes defeat, and John and Rose are left alone to pursue their relationship -- even though Rose keeps calling John “Hal” in her sleep. -- Brik, another Green Lantern, falls for Hal in the meantime, as he trains the new Green Lanterns, but it is unrequited. GL soon discovers that Star Sapphire has been captured by Slave Traders. He rescues her, and frees Carol Ferris of his influence. Hal is given the go-ahead to take her back to Earth and remain there as head Green Lantern. At first, Hal and Carol are just friends. Gradually, though, their old relationship shows signs of returning. Carol even suggests that they should probably go ahead and get married, especially since her biological clock is ticking. By this time, the idea of marrying Carol -- or anyone else -- doesn’t appeal to Hal at all. 9. Power Girl - While he leads the European branch of the Justice League, an attraction with Power Girl was teased in Justice League. On one adventure, when he had lost his memory, Power Girl grabs and kisses him in the thick of battle. It was not mentioned again. But later, when Power Girl becomes mysteriously pregnant, Hal jealously accuses her of sleeping with Aquaman, something which gets him slapped. When Coast City is destroyed, the casualties include Hal’s high school sweetheart Jennifer. After Hal becomes Parallax, in one weird occurance involving time travel and identity swapping, though, Hal/Parallax very nearly gets to have a relationship with Kyle Rayner's old girlfriend, Alex, but the situation dissolves before things get too out of hand. Later, Hal/Parallax does get to give Carol Ferris a farewell kiss just before sacrificing himself to save the Earth. At some point, Hal’s relationship became quite serious, but after his death, she got married. Even possession by the Spectre, though, doesn’t stop Hal from having romantic encounters. On one occasion, he’s tricked into believing he’s still alive and happily married to (and happily physical with) Carol Ferris (though by this time, the real, still-living Carol Ferris is actually married to someone else). On another occasion, he shares a profoundly intimate moment with a being known as the Forever Woman: 10. Jillian “Cowgirl” Pearlman - After coming back from the dead, Hal was immediately attracted to his new fellow pilot, and the two later became a couple. Soon after, Carol got a divorce, and admitted it had to do with her feelings for Hal. (Love triangle!) I’m not sure how that all worked out before Flashpoint. Justice League of America #0 flashes forward to many points in the hero’s lives (which is essentially proof positive that New Earth history continues on, somewhere, after Flashpoint). Hal Jordan’s wedding is glimpsed, and the bride appears to have blonde hair under her veil (I’d prefer to think that Carol just died her hair). Film # Carol Ferris remains Hal’s love interest in his own movie. Their history is changed so that they have known each other their whole lives, and have dated in the past. During the course of the film, Hal admits he screwed their relationship up. When he debuts as Green Lantern, she immediately recognizes him, and becomes a confidante. At the conclusion of the film, although he leaves Earth for a time to pursue his new duties, the two become a couple again. I assume Carol is also his love interest in other adaptations like the two animated movies.